


TMNT Girls

by Jadayking



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadayking/pseuds/Jadayking
Summary: The turtles meet 4 strangers who look just like them. Together, they join forces to defeat Shredder and save everyone.P.S. I suck at descriptions lol. This story has been posted on Wattpad as well as Quotev.I do not own any of the characters!





	1. Leo Meets Venus

# Leo Meets Venus

It's been a few hours since Venus left her sisters. knowing that they might fight like usual. Anyway, on her stroll around New York City, she sees a robbery. " Oh great, a robbery. Wait!! is that the foot I heard about." Venus says to herself.  
She runs over and tries to stop them. " Hey, you! Stop what you're doing!" She said. They turned around and looked at her. The leader came up to her. He laughed and said "You are a giant green turtle. How can something like you defeat us."

Venus twirled and kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor and commanded the foot ninjas to attack. They ran towards her very fast. She dodged every move they had. Then, they finally caught her and pinned her to the wall.  
" Let go of me," she yelled. A big green turtle appeared in front of her. He had a blue bandana and had katana blades. He defeated them at first, but the rest fled. The turtle turned around and look at her. " Are you okay." He asked. Venus stared at him for a second.

She looked at him in anger and ran away as fast as she could. She got to her hiding place to take a deep breath. She looked back to see if he followed her, but no one was there. She turned right back around and caught him staring at her with his arms crossed.  
" You can't run from a ninja. Please let me help you." He said. He put out his hand and lifted her up. " Who are you?" She asked politely. " My name is Leonardo, but if you want you can call me Leo." He said.

"What's your name?" Leo said. " My name is Venus, Venus De Milo." She said. " That's a pretty name," Leo said. Venus blushed and said," Thank you." "So, Are you here alone?" He asked politely."I must not say." She said while looking at the ground.  
" I must go now. Maybe we will meet again soon." Venus said happily. Leo smiled and said, " Okay, but next time try not to get in any trouble." Venus giggled and Left. She looks back seeing Leo Waving goodbye.


	2. Raph Meets Larota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph Meets Larota for the first time.

It's been a few hours since Larota left her sisters. Larota thinks that it was the best idea Venus has ever had. Instead of just sitting around doing nothing all night, she decides to find the purple dragons.  
" I guess no one wants to play tonight." She says to her self. She runs to a hole under the dumpster and pulled out her things. Before she left, She looked around to see if anyone saw her.

No one knows that she's the night goddess. Always doing the polices job. Whenever she sees The Night Watcher, she would step in and do his job for him. It was like entertainment for her. But tonight should be more fun.  
She gets on her motorcycle and drives off. As she was driving, she looks back and sees the Night Watcher following her. "You're not getting away from me this time Night goddess." Night watcher said. " We'll see about that," Larota said.

She takes a right turn into a small alley. Then, takes a tight turn to the left. One thing the Night watcher can't do. But what she didn't notice was that it was a dead end. " This is your stop Night goddess." He said. Larota gets off her motorcycle and tries to find an escape.  
Night watcher walks closer and closer to her while cracking his knuckles. Then it hits her. " You think you have caught me, well think again," she said happily. She jumps high in the sky, grabs the edge of a building and stands up. "See you later!" She said.

She keeps running and running thinking she lost him. " Haha, what a loser," she says to her self. Then, out of nowhere, He traps her. Corners her, " This is the last time I let a girl do my job." He says angerly.  
Larota puts up her fist and punches him in the face. Now she has an advantage. Larota pulls out her weapons and so does the Night Watcher. " Finally some action." She said. " Oh, so you want some action huh. Well, I give you some action." He said.

They ran towards each other and fought. " So what's your real name?" Larota said while trying to kill him. " The name's Raphael, But people call me Raph. And yours?" He said. " Larota! Not much of a big deal." Larota said.  
" Why do you even try helping people?" Raph asked. " Wait!" She said. She took off her helmet and looked at him for a second. " Did you really just ask me that question?" Larota said. "You're a turtle!" Raph said. " Yea, so what, you got a problem with that?" She said.

Raph took off his helmet. "You're just like me. A turtle!" Larota said. " Yea," Raph said while looking down. " Hey, no need to be upset." She said. " How about we meet back later," she said. He looked at her and smiled. " Keep each other a secret?" Raph said while putting out his hand.  
Larota rolled her eyes. " Fine!" She said and shook his hand. " See you later!" She said. " Yea." He said. She got on her motorcycle and left knowing that he liked her.


	3. Donnie Meets Talena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello Meets Talena for the first time.

It has been a few hours since Talena left her sisters. Not knowing what could happen to her, thinking about it was all she thought. She was headed to the park to relax after a long night walk. She got there and sat under the leaves of the tree.  
She fell asleep for about 10 mins. But she couldn't sleep, she kept hearing laughing. Talena looked around and saw that nobody was here. Then, the laughing got louder and louder. She jumped to her feet and saw the purple dragons.

" Hey, their little girl are you looking for your mommy and daddy!" The leader said while laughing some more. " Go away, leave me alone!!" Talena yelled. One of the purple dragons threw a knife at her. It missed but left a big scratch on her arm. She screamed in pain.  
Her arm was dripping with blood. She started to cry, but tried not to show it. " aw did we make the little girl cry." He said. Talena got her bo staff and hit him in the face. " You little brat!! Get her boys!"

Talena backed up, she had nowhere else to go. Then, a big green turtle yelled:" Leave her alone." He had a purple bandana and had the same type of bo staff like her. She looked at him in surprise. He took out every bad guy, but the leader.  
" Now, I'll let you go, but if I catch you again-" The turtle paused and looked at Talena. He dropped the bad guy and the guy ran for his life. Talena was on the ground crying from the pain.

The turtle walked up to her and said, " Are you okay?" He asked. She looked at the turtle with tears running down her face. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Donatello, but if you want you can call me Don or Donnie. Let me help you, I have a first aid kit." Donnie said while smiling.  
Talena looked at him again and said, " I-i'm T- Talena." She said politely. She wiped her eyes and put out her arm. Donnie got on his knees and wrapped up Talena's arm. " You okay now? " Donnie asked. " Yes, thank you very much for helping me." She said.

Don blushed, rubbed his left arm and said, " It was no big deal." He helped her up. " I have to go now, but I will most likely see you again," Talena said while blushing. Donnie blushed too and smiled. Talena ran away leaving Don by himself next to the tree.


	4. Mikey meets Amoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo meets Amoly for the first time

it's been a few hours since Amoly left her older sisters. Amoly thought it was an excellent idea to split up for a while because now she didn't have to be babysat for once in her life. The first thing she could think of was the sweet smell of pizza.  
So she covered herself with a long road that had a hoodie. She walked in the store, but she didn't have to order, they had her as a special customer because she always ate the same thing. She still had to pay though.

" So how is one of my favorite costumer?" Dice said. Dice was the owner of Amoly's fave pizza shop. " What do you mean by the second favorite?" She asked upset. " I have another customer that buys the same thing you do Amoly. He just left a few minutes ago." Dice said.  
" I will find this person if it's the last thing I do! Thank you for the pizza." Amoly said. "Bye Dice!" She said while running out the store. Dice didn't reply like always. Amoly got to the rooftops and sat down to eat.

She licked her lips while saying, " Yum, Pizza." She took a slice and looked at the moon. Then, when she turned to get another slice 3 slices were gone. " Hey who at my pizza?" She yelled. She looked back and saw a boy turtle giggling and eating the pizza.  
She looked at him in anger. He stopped and caught her staring at him angrily. " Um, hi I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." The turtle with the orange mask said. Amoly still stared at him.

Mikey looked at her and scotched over towards her. Amoly started to blush. Her heart started beating faster and faster. Mikey's face got closer and closer to her's. He closed his eyes and, "Um, what are you doing?" She asked him with curiosity.  
He stopped and open his eyes. " Nothing, nothing. So... What's your name anyway?" Mikey said. " My name is Amoly. Of course, someone like you wouldn't care," she said. " Why would you think that?" Mikey asked.

" Um, Because you kind of zoned out a little," Amoly said while giggling. Mikey smiled at Amoly. Mikey stared at Amoly, which was starting to creep her out. "You're so pretty. I could totally kiss you right now." He said. He leaned in for one and Amoly disapproved.  
She slapped him in his face. " ouch, What was that for?" Mikey asked while yelling. " Well, it's your fault for trying to kiss me." She said yelling back at him. He was about to say something back, but he didn't have any comebacks.

Amoly threw the pizza box at him and ran. She turned around and he was gone. Then, she didn't see the edge and fell. She screamed thinking that it was the end for her. But Mikey caught her. She blushed and he put her down. " Fine, one kiss and that's it," Amoly said in anger.  
Mikey smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Amoly thought it would be a good time prank him. So she picked up a Kitten and Mikey kissed it. Amoly laughed after what she did. " I have to go, but catch you later," Amoly said. Mikey was speechless and stood there for a while.


	5. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai attempts to take the turtle gurls back to Shredder until the original turtles come to their rescue.

Amoly's P.O.V

My sisters and I met at the old movie theater rooftop. " I have something to tell you." We all said to each other. " Okay, Vee, you go first," Larota said. " Ok, so I was fighting the foot and this ninja turtle named Leonardo saved me," Venus said. " Me too!" I said proudly.  
" Except without the foot being there." I also said confused. " Same thing with me. The purple dragons came to me and A turtle named Donatello helped me." Talena said. " I wasn't rescued or anything me and Raphael Just talked," Larota said.

"Wait do you guys hear what I hear?" I asked with a scared look on my face. " Yea and I know who it is too," Venus said. Larota narrowed her eyes and said, " The foot clan and Karai." " Hello girls, It is a pleasure to see you again," Karai said happily.  
" The pleasure is all yours. What do you want Karai?" Larota asked trying to get to the point. "I must bring you back to the shredder. It will bring me much Honor. " Karai said proudly.

" If you want us, come and get us!" Larota yelled. She ran towards Karai and I followed her. Karai snapped her fingers and a big, muscular foot ninja came from behind her. He saw Larota running towards him. He grabbed her by the leg and threw her.  
She landed on her arm and broke it. She screamed and tried very hard not to cry. The ninja tried to get me too, but he missed I was to fast for him. Venus came to help me, while Talena went to help Larota.

I used my rope and tied him up. He broke free and picked up Venus. " Let go of me!" She yelled. The ninja squeezed her with his hand and she passed out. He dropped her on the floor and went for me next.  
I ran to Talena." What do I do know?" I said afraid. " I don't know, think of something." She said. " I'm not good at doing that, you should know by now," I said while yelling at her. The ninja punches both of us. Talena broke her leg and I broke my arm.

Then, the turtles arrived. I didn't get to see what happened because I blacked out. A few minutes later I opened my eyes a little bit and saw an orange mask. " Mikey?" I said and blacked out again.

Venus's P.O.V

I saw a bright light flash on my eyes. I moaned. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Leo. "Leonardo!" I said while sitting up. " Careful, I don't want you getting hurt again." He said while smiling at me.  
" Where am I? I asked. "You're in my home." He said to me. I hopped on my feet."Where are my sisters?" I asked anxiously. " It's okay, there with my brother Donnie getting patched up," Leo said.

I turned around seeing an orange masked turtle. " Hey, how's it going." He said getting closer and closer to my face. I screamed and slapped him in the face. " Ow!" He said to me. " Oh sorry, I thought you were something else," I said.  
" Don't need to say sorry to Mikey." The red-masked turtle said. " You must be Raphael. My sister told me about you." I said politely. He smiled. " Did your other sister tell you about me?" He asked. " No," I replied.

He made a sad face. Talena, Larota, and Amoly came out and sat on the couch. I looked at Larota, she had a mad look on her face. Talena was looking around all fascinated and Amoly was happy as always.  
" So... Where have you been for the past 15 years?" Leo asked. " Yes please tell us Venus." A giant rat said. " I looked at him and said, " Um... Okay, But first you might want t get comfy." I replied.


	6. Telling the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larota Begins to tell the turtles of her and her sisters past.

Talena's P.O.V

We all sat down so I can tell the story. " Okay, Along time ago-" Larota interrupted me and said, " 15 years ago." We all looked at her." I'm going to go grab a soda." she said and walked away.  
"Anyway, we were well... actually we can't remember when we were babies, but Venus said something about seeing a turtle or whatnot, anyway... back to the story We have a mother and a father but our mom, Maolier taught us ninjitsu, our father Oliver was more of the stealth type except at home of course. We never really know why... Weird right? Anywho, a week or two ago"- I stopped and turned to Venus. "Our mom was captured..." Venus continued for me. "Captured by who?" Leo interrupted. "Someone really bad..." Venus answered. "Now, dad teaches us until we are ready to take back our mom," I said. "So you know she is alive?" Leo asked in concern. "Yeah... he is using her as bait," Venus replied. "Bait for what?" Leo asked. "I think that's a little too many questions.." Venus looked at us and we knew what she meant. "Um... Ok?- Wait, did you say Olivier and Maolier, Venus?" Leo was interrupted by his father (who'd a guessed? XD) "Um... yes I did, why?" Venus looked in confusion. "Because they were very close friends of mine." Everyone looked surprisingly at master splinter. "REALLY?!?" they all looked at master splinter then at each other and high fived each other.

"Wow," Mikey said. Then we hear glass fall on the floor. I saw Larota put her foot on a boy's chest to hold him down. She had her weapon in the arm that was not injured.  
" Who are you and what are you doing here?" Larota said in anger. " Um, Raph can you tell your girlfriend to get her foot off me, "Casey said. " She's not my girlfriend. Larota can you get your foot off him and put away your weapon." Raph said.

Larota took her foot off Casey's chest and put away her weapon. she walked away and sat on the couch. " Dude she's weird," Casey said. Larota gave Casey an angry look. " She's not weird, she's just... she's just..."  
" You like her don't you. Raph C' mon dude tell me." Casey said. Raph rolled his eyes," Okay, Okay, I do like her, I admit it." Raph said. Casey walked away and Larota walked up to Raph. " You like me?" She asked.

Raph blushed and said, " How did you know I said that." " I was taught to listen to what I want to hear," Larota said. Raph was about to say something, but he stopped himself.

Larota's P.O.V

I saw Mikey go up to Amoly. " Hey Amoly, I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime? after your arm heals." Mikey asked. Amoly's face lit up. " Totally," Amoly replied happily.  
Donnie asked Talena if she wanted to hang out. Leo asked Venus if she wanted to hang out. But I'm still waiting for the tuff guy to ask me. I might as well ask him. And that's just what I will do.

Raph walked up to me and said, " Hey Larota... would you... like-" I interrupted him and said yes. Like it took him long enough. One week later my sisters and I healed and we were better than ever.


	7. Meet Olivier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles meet Olivier for the first time.

"Well, if you're going to stay here you might as well have your dad with you as well," Leo said. " Your right! We will need our dad! I will go get him." Venus said. "How far exactly is it from your home to ours?" Leo asked. "Just the forest, but don't worry, I am really good at climbing and running."  
Venus said running up the manhole cover to the sides of New York where the trees of the forest lay.

~After She Reached Home~

Venus ran into the house and her father was sitting there on the couch. "Venus? Why are you in such a hurry, and where are your sisters?" Her father is usually less stern but you would probably do the same thing if your daughter ran in your house panting without her siblings. " They are fine, I found an old friend of yours, Um... Hamato Yoshi, I believe?" Venus said catching her breath. " You found him? Well, let's go then!" They both ran but Venus in front guiding her father.

~Back At The Lair~

"Back!" Venus called and everyone including Master Splinter came. "Hi, You must be Olivier, Leonardo but you can just call me Leo, these are my brothers" Leo gestured to his brothers, he wanted to make a good first impression. "Well this is quite a delightful surprise, you never told me you had sons Yoshi." Olivier smiled and looked at Leo. "So Venus was right, good to see you old friend, although you never told me you had daughters either." Master Splinter smiled at Olivier. Venus knew this was going to last long so she took the others and escaped after everyone introduced themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larota hangs out with Raph for the day and is challenged by Raph in combat for training purposes.

It was the day that Larota finally got to hang out with Raphael. instead of Leaving the lair, they decided to train. "You're pretty tough for a girl," Raph said. Larota narrows her eyes, " Is that a challenge?" " Maybe!" Raph said.   
He thought that he could beat Larota at anything. But unfortunately, he was wrong. He threw punches, kicks, even his sais at her. " What's wrong Raph, scared that you might lose," Larota said.

Raph looked at her in anger. " I never lose!!" He said. Larota grabbed his arm and flipped him. " Ha," she said. Raph grabbed her arm and pulled her on the ground with him. He puts his arm on her neck with a sai in his hand.  
" Who wins now." He said happily. Larota kicks him, rolled over, and twisted his arm over on his shell. " Ha Raph. You lost." She said proudly. Larota let him go. Raph walked away unhappy because he lost to a girl.

Raph sat at the table. Larota walked into the kitchen to get a soda and a Gatorade. She sat his drink in front of him and sat down. "I don't want it," Raph said while looking away. Larota put out her arm and smiled.  
"You want to arm wrestle don't you?" Raph smiled. Larota smiled back and she narrowed her eyes. She felt bad that she beat Raph at training so she decided to lose at arm wrestling. " who wins now!" Raph said happily.

Know she couldn't stand losing and tried to win. Both of their strength was the same, so it was a tie. "How about a rematch later?" Raph said. "I guess so," Larota replied.  
Raph smiled and winked at her. Larota blushed and walked away.


	9. Arcade games and Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amoly hangs out with Mikey for the day and they play games.

Today was the day that Amoly got to hang out with Mikey. "Mikey, I'm so bored." She says. She sees Mikey thinking. "Let's play VIDEO GAMES!" Mikey yelled in excitement.   
Amoly cheered. For hours they played games. Mikey beat her a few times and Amoly beat him a few times. The last game they played was a tie. "You're really good at video games Amoly," Mikey said smiling.

"Thanks, Mikey," Amoly replied while also smiling. Amoly stopped playing video games for a while and went to get food. Of course, it was pizza. After they finished eating Amoly wanted to tell Mikey something funny.  
" Um Mikey, remember when you tried to kiss me?" She asked. " Yea. What about it?" Mikey said. Amoly giggled and said, " well you actually kissed a cat instead of me. I put it up to your face and you kissed it. S-sorry." She kept laughing.

Mikey's eyes widened and he ran screaming saying that he kissed a cat. Amoly tried to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't. She just kept laughing and laughing non-stop.  
Mikey finally stopped running around like a crazy person and sat on the couch. Amoly sat next to him. " I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't mean to be rude." She said.

He looked at her and threw a water balloon at her. Mikey started laughing. " Hey!!." Amoly yelled. She chased him around the lair and jumped on his back. They both started laughing.  
Mikey ran around with Amoly on his back, but Raph didn't want them running around. " Mikey shut up!" He said. Amoly got off Mikey's back and smiled. " oh cool, a photo booth." Amoly said and grabbed Mikey's arm.

She took Mikey to the photo booth for pictures. " I'm not really into pictures Amoly," Mikey said. " C'mon Mikey please." She said while showing her puppy face.  
Mikey accepted the pictures but still frowned. Amoly sat close to Mikey and took about 8 pictures. On the third pic, he tried to kiss her. Amoly tried to push away, but she still smiled.

" This was fun, Mikey." She said happily. " Yea it was. Wanna play more video games?" Mikey said. Amoly smiled and ran to the pinball machine.


	10. Training and Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus trains with Leonardo

Today was the day Venus got to hang out with Leo. Venus was meditating in the dojo. Leo walked in and took a deep breath. " Hey, Venus." He said nervously. Venus opened her eyes and smiled. " Hello, Leo." She replied.  
She stood up ready for Leo to ask her something. " would you like to spar?" He asked. Venus smiled and nodded. They both got into their fighting stance. "ready?" Leo asked. "ready.." She said with confidence.

Leo charged at her. Venus studied his movement as she charged towards him. Leo went for a punch which Venus dodged. Venus kicked his shell and Leo stumbled.  
Leo got his balance back and charged at Venus again. He ended up flipping her and she landed on her shell. "Your really good Leo," Venus said. " Thanks, your really good yourself." He said while smiling.

While she was on the floor, she swung her feet making Leo fall. Then, Venus jumped up and looked at him while smiling. Leo looked at her surprised. Venus stepped back giving him a chance to get up.  
He got up ready for another try. "Impressive." He said. Venus smirked without saying a word. She charged again remembering what she learned from Leo's fighting.

Leo tried his best to pin her to the ground as she did to him, but he failed. " How are you able to remember my fighting style?" He asked. " I learned and practiced for many years. I use it as an Advantage." She said.  
"Whoa. Maybe you can teach me?" He asked. She smiled and said, " Maybe." Once again she charged at him. But this time he tripped her. "whoa..." is all she said while falling forward.

Leo fell back as Venus crashed into him. They both were on the floor, accept Venus was in a little pain. Leo opened his eyes, saw Venus and blushed. Venus opened her eyes slowly.  
She didn't notice that she landed on top of Leo after he tripped her. When she looked up, she blushed dark red. " Um....." Leo said still blushing. Venus was silent and quickly stood up.

Venus put out her hand and helped Leo up. " T-thanks Venus.." He said. Venus smiled shyly. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "This was fun. Maybe we can do this again?" She said and walked away.  
Leo stood there, in the dojo, silent and blushing dark scarlet red.


	11. Inventing and explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talena assists Donnie with his invention until a small incident happens in the lab.

It was the day Donnie and Talena got to hang out. They chilled in Donnie's lab for hours finishing up an invention Donnie has been working on for a while. " Thanks, Talena for helping with this." He said. Talena smiled and kept working.  
They finally finished and smiled. " what should we call it?" Donnie asked. Talena just stared at the machine trying to figure out what it was. Donnie looked at her confused.

She tilted her head to the right a little. " What's it supposed to be Donnie?" Talena asked with a curious look. "It's...it's..um.," Donnie said. It looked like a demented, robot dog.  
"It's some kind of dog...we can call it T-Fangs I guess." She said. Donnie smiled wide and nodded. " That name is perfect!" He said. Talena smiled happily. Then she heard this strange beeping noise.

"Um, Donnie...what's that noise?" she asked a little frightened. "I don't know..." He said while looking around. They kept searching and searching. " Where could it be..?" Talena asked herself.  
The beeping noise got faster and faster. Donnie was getting frustrated and Talena just kept...well, freaking out. Then, out of nowhere, something explodes in the lab.

Talena falls onto the ground. The smoke got darker and darker every second. " Talena, you ok?" Donnie asked concerned. " Yes.." She replied while coughing.  
Donnie looked for her in the dark smoke. He ended up tripping over her leg. " ow.." Talena said. " I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." He replied. "It's okay," she said.

He helped her up and smiled. " Thank you," Talena said smiling back. "Your welcome," Donnie replied. It was awkward when everything went silent for a while.  
" So..." Donnie said while rubbing the back of his neck. Talena looked at him. Don blushed and said, " W-we should clean up this mess." (real smooth Donnie XD)

" Yeah..." Talena replied and grabbed a broom for him and herself. He smiled and they both started cleaning up. Until something else happens.....


	12. Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles begin to feel strange about the girls and vice versa.

When everybody returned to their siblings they were acting... strange. When everyone finally snapped out of their replay of what happened during the week, they realized they had TOTALLY zoned out. But nobody noticed because well... they were ALL zoned out.

Boys POV~  
"Hey, guys!" Leo called out to his younger brothers as he entered the room where they all sat and spoke each week. "Oh hey, bro," Mikey said... sounding a bit... drifted. "Whatever!" Raph snapped. "Oh, hello Leo I didn't see you there I was updating my phone stats," Donnie said lifting his head from the T-phone then going back. "You guys seem wonky today..." Leo said noticing that they weren't listening to him. "No, we are not, and so are you!!!" They all exclaimed to their older brother. "Well yeah, not that it's a bad thing..." He said trying to stay calm. Everyone just sighed and looked at each other until they all exclaimed the same thing, "It's just the girls!!!" Everyone seemed surprised to see that each other had the same problem. They just sat there looking at each other.

Girls POV~  
"Hey, gals!" Larota said walking into the room. "Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed today!" Said Venus teasing playfully. "Make that 3 me and Talena aren't in a bad mood either. So now that everyone is here, how was your week?" Venus asked and suddenly everyone when blank. (Literally, their faces were like O.O) Then they just swooned. Venus glared at them giving them the "seriously?" kinda look and they noticed and stopped. "Oops..." they all looked like the most embarrassing thing in the world just happened to them. "I take it you had a nice week?" Venus said with a smirk on her face. "Yeah..." They all swooned again.

~To Be Continued~


	13. Night Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph struggles to confess Larota that he likes her.

Raph and Lara had come closer friends the more they hung out, but they refused to admit the fact that they liked each other.

"So Lara... or should say, Night Goddess, What are you gonna do tonight?" Raph said extent while they were both on the rooftops. "Nothing much... just kick some evil butt." She smirked. "Mind if I join you? you wouldn't turn this down." "Why would I?" She smiled and started jumping across the buildings. Raph followed her. After trashing some bad guys they decided to rest. "So why did you want to follow me anyway...?" Larota asked. "Mostly because I like to kick butt a lot," Raph replied. "Yeah, it's fun," she commented on their night. "Raph, did you actually mean it when you said you liked me... to Casey?" She seemed curious. "Um... No? Well, maybe but I guess as a friend or..." Raph hesitated. "So you don't like me? Raph?" "No! I mean yes... I mean ARGH!!!" Raph was totally stressed. "Admit it Raph you don't like me..." Larota jumped from rooftop to rooftop away until he couldn't see her anymore. Raph sighed and looked down. "I shouldn't have said that she probably hates me..." he spoke to himself when all of a sudden he heard a shriek... "AHH!!!" Larota screamed in pain at the top of her lungs... "LARA!!!" Raph jumped to his feet and chased after the source of the noise, but when he got there, he saw Larota and blood pouring from her right side. "Lara... What have I done..." Raph fell to his knees at the sight of this... he shook her for a while and she woke up but she was very weak... "R-r-raph? Is that y-y-you???" Lara said trying to speak. "Lara? it's ok, everything is going to be alright... just hang in there..." Raph Seemed like he was about to break into tears. "R-r-raph, I n-n-need to t-tell you s-s-s-something... just in case I don't make it... R-r-raph... I... I love you... and as cheesy as it sounds... I m-mean it... I just Wa-" She was stopped by Raph's kiss. "I love you too Larota... I was afraid of what you'd think if I told you..." Raph was happy to know the one he loved felt the same way about him. Raph eventually got Lara fixed up. 

~Even Later in the Nightime~

"Lara..." Raph asked. "Yes, Raph?" Lara replied. "Did you mean it when you said-" He was cut off as Lara pulled him into a kiss. "Yes, Raph, I did mean it," She pulled him in for another kiss...


	14. Dance Fever

Mikey and Amoly we EXTREMELY close friends now and inseparable whatsoever. Day in, day out they would stay together. Even protect themselves from Raph and Lara.

"I am gonna beat you like a drum dude!" Amoly said while Mikey and she were playing a game." Oh, it is on gurl!!!" Mikey yelled After that round it was a tie. "Good game!" they said to each other in synchronization Then they started to laugh. "What now? Dance?" Mikey asked sheepishly. Amoly face immediately turned red and she ran to her room and hid. "Um, Amy?" Mikey asked confused. "I'm sorry Mikey but I can't dance..." She sounded like she was about to cry. "It's okay Amy..." Mikey tried to be reassuring. "Let's face it, Mikey, I can't dance!!!" he could tell from her voice she was crying. "I'll leave you alone now..." He ran off to Leatherhead's house to know what he should do.

~At Leatherhead's House~

"Hello? Is anyone there??? Leatherhead?" Mikey said. "Is someone here?!? Oh, it is you Michaelangelo." Leatherhead came out of the shadows. "Leatherhead I don't know what to do... the girl I like is crying cause I asked her to dance and she said she can't..." Mikey looked down and frowned. "Then encourage her, make her feel like nothing is holding her back." Leatherhead gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Leatherhead!!!" Mikey hugged him and ran off.

~Back At The Lair~

"Hello? Amy?" Mikey knocked on Amoly's door. "Yes, Mikey?" She replied with a sad sound. "I can teach you to dance, and I promise I won't laugh." He said reassuringly. "Really?" She opened the door very slightly. "Yeah" Mikey had a tint of truth in his voice. "Ok then Mikey, but don't laugh," Amoly said as they both walked into the living room with the radio in their 3 fingered hands. she put on her favorite song and started to dance. soon Mikey joined in but the lights went out 2 minutes after. (The juicy part is just gettin' started) But unfortunately for them, (or fortunately) they were frozen in the stance they were in. "Uh... Mikey you can let go now" Amoly said with embarrassment because Mikey was holding her in his arms. "I can't! It's like you're glued to me or something!!!" Mikey blushed trying to let go. WHAT!?!? IF THIS IS A PRANK IT IS SO NOT COOL!!! Amoly yelled. "Well, I need to tell you something... just in case the lights turn on in a few seconds." Amoly was about to say something but then stopped to calm herself. " Yes, Mikey?" She asked. Mikey didn't speak for a few seconds and after that... "Amoly I really like you... wait, let me rephrase that, I am in love with you," Mikey said trying not to lose himself. Amoly was joyed to hear Mikey had feelings for her, Then she pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too Mikey." Amoly let go and they were free and then the lights went back on. What were those lights going off about? Amoly asked. I don't care because I was with you. He smiled she blushed and then they walked away.


	15. I got you pinned

Tally and Donnie spent every day in the lab, morning, tonight. They talk a lot as well but shut the door so nobody becomes suspicious or whatnot. But today was a little different...

"So Donnie why don't we show the others the little robot doggy?" Talena said. " Well, I am not quite sure it is done yet. Could you give me a hand here with its chest?" Donnie said. " Sure but why it's chest?" Talena asked. "That's where it's energy source is, practically the robot type of heart," Donnie answered. "That makes more sense" Talena came up to it and helped Donnie until their hands touched. "Uh... oops," they both said and took their hands away from each other. "Maybe we should practice?" Donnie suggested trying to get off of what just happened. "Uh, sure Donnie." Talena was still a bit shook from what just happened, and so they practiced with their staffs and soon started sparring.

"You're going down Donnie-boy!" Talena teased. "Hey don't call me that Tally!" He said as they circled each other until one chose to fight, and that was Tally, she was very impatient. She charged and managed to pin Donnie to the wall but he got out effortlessly. " Is that all you got?" He teased. "I have more coming for you mister!" She said back and then pinned him again, but this time, Donnie chose to break her staff. "Hey, my staff!" She said. "Got ya!" He smirked, but then realized that they were both face to face on the wall, he saw his opportunity and decided to put her to the wall instead. "Haha!" He laughed. "Aww how come you always win!?!" Talena yelled and then grew closer to Donnie's face and then they both blushed.

"You ok Don?" Talena asked. "Other than the fact that you're getting closer to my face by the second, yeah I'm fine." He said "Really? oh, that's a shame because..." She pushed her face into his with a kiss. Then after 5 seconds, they pulled away. "Hey! You stole my first kiss from me!" Donnie said playfully. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm about to do it again!" Tally kissed him again. (you know how these keep ending happily? Well, trust me the next one is gonna be sad, really sad)


	16. You're a what?!

When it comes to Venus and Leo... things are weird between them, then don't talk much but there are a few things about Venus that Leo has yet to learn, Venus hopes she will not have to show it to him with anger and rage. (You will know what the Dragon pic is for when you read the rest of the chapter)

Venus was meditating when she started thinking about Leo. "Oh... what if he hates me when he finds out? What will happen when he knows???" She thought. Just then Leo came in she could tell because she was meditating. "Hi Vee. "He said. "Oh, hi Leo" with her eyes closed still meditating. "Is something wrong?" Leo said sounding worried. "Leo, there is something I need to tell you..." She sighed. "Sure." Leo knew something was wrong. "I... I... I can't say it, I am afraid you'll hate me!" After saying that she ran to her room, locked the door and sobbed in silence. "Venus, Venus I know you're in there, why won't you come out?" Leo knocked on Venus' door but she gave no answer. "Venus what did you want to tell me?" Leo asked. Venus hugged her legs and buried her head in her knees." Leo, I am staying in here cause I don't want anything to happen to you." She finally spoke and said that Leo blushed. "W-what do y-you mean?" Leo stuttered in shock.

"I can't tell you cause I don't want to hurt you!" Venus said. "Why would you hurt me?" Leo sounded disappointed. Venus opened the door " Leo there is something about me that you don't know, and you would probably hate me if you knew." Venus looked down. Leo walked inside closed the door and pulled her chin up. "There isn't anything in this world that would make me hate you, Venus..." Leo said trying not to blush. "even if I was a monster..?" Venus said. "Even if you were a- he was interrupted by a crashing sound coming from the living room Leo and Venus were the only ones at home cause the others were busy and then it hit her, Venus knew what was happening she ran to the living room. "Leo I know what is happening, stay back! I don't want you to get hurt." She said running. "Venus no!!!" Leo yelled trying to stop her and followed her to the living room. "Hahahaha... AT LAST, WE MEET AGAIN SHINOBI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" An evil voice said. "Leave here you evil beast! I'm the one you want, don't hurt anyone else.

" Saying that she turned to Leo and turned back to the evil saber that wanted her powers. Leo didn't listen and followed her to the rooftop the saber and she was on. Then she turned into a... Dragon. Leo was shocked by this but still wanted to protect her. She started attacking him but he kept of dodging, finally, she turned to turtle again. "I've had enough or your games, it's time to end this! DUS DISCRULULESS!!! She chanted and then an electric blue fizzed around the saber and her the saber had disappeared but she was collapsed. Leo ran to her side and brought her back to the lair. When she woke up she saw Leo standing watching her. What just... happened? Venus groaned. Leo put his hand on hers. "You defeated your enemy, that's what happened." he smiled. Venus slowly got up and stood in front of Leo. "Leo..." Venus said. "Yes," he answered. "Thanks, for still believing and... and saving me." She smiled. He pulled her closer and pulled her chin up. "Anything for the one I love..." He blushed and pulled her closer. She got the hint and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he slowly wrapped one hand around her shell, and the other around her neck and finally kissed her. They pulled away very very slowly. I love you too Leo... she whispered and kissed him again.


	17. It was an accident!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong with AMoly which causes her to act against Larota.

Few months in the future... Talena's P.O.V

The past was the day's everything ended, Half of New York's population was gone. Within days we lost the city. Within months we lost the country and soon the world. My sisters and I were separated, Venus was captured and turned into a slave for the Foot Clan.  
Amoly was also a slave but didn't make it when she escaped. Larota... No one's seen her since the explosion in the lair. The turtles and their Sensei have been helping me look for her. 

But there is no luck so far. Leonardo and Raphael are badly injured, but won't lay down and heal. Michelangelo and Donatello are also injured, but not as bad as their older brothers.  
And their Sensei is weak, I try to make sure his health is okay, but he denies the help I try to give him. Everything is just heartbreaking. Amoly and my father are gone, Larota is missing, Venus is a slave.. and the others are hurt. 

Casey and April have been run out of the city. It all happened so fast, it's like I've been part of this world my whole life while it's in pieces. Though everything started all from an accident.  
All because of one little accident, everything went insane as Amoly would say. It all started 3 months ago when everything started when the accident started.

In the present... Amoly's P.O.V

I woke up from a long nap that I took, or was it a nap? was I sleeping all night and day? I don't know, but I got up and ran to the living plopping on the couch humming my favorite song.  
Larota smirked as she walked over to me. " why are you so happy today?" She asked me. I shrugged and smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow. I smiled more.

" Okay then... The guys are going on Patrol, you coming?" She asked me. I grinned and nodded. "sounds like fun!" I said. " Patrol isn't supposed to be fun.." She said. " Everything can fun...." I said, my smile slowly fading away.  
She rolled her eyes and went to get Venus and Talena. Soon we went to the rooftops of an abandoned warehouse. I guess I did sleep all day and night. 

All I did yesterday was have an ice cream eating contest with Mikey. Larota paced back and forth being impatient. " Calm down Lara, there will be evil to take down soon.." Venus said as she was meditating on the rooftop.  
Leo watched Venus, while Raph paced back and forth with Larota. Talena and Donnie were talking about.. well I don't really know... But Mikey has been trying to make me laugh for the past five minutes.

I couldn't Resist and laughed. But I started hearing voices in my head. It was either just me or I was going crazy! I started seeing images in my head of Japanese words that looked like this.. -あなたの将来の用心...-  
I just didn't understand it though. I looked at Mikey a bit worried, Next thing I know, I zoned out, lost in the words that appeared in my head. Larota looked at me confused, but I barely noticed. 

She walked up to me and shook me, " hey, you okay?" She asked. I then kicked her hard in the stomach, which made her fall off the rooftop. I snapped out of it afterward. My eyes widened realizing what I did.  
" I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" I Shouted. But what happened next was what started the war, the takeover, the battle of New York...


	18. The trap. This can't be happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amoly runs away from the group. Meanwhile, a major death occurs.

Venus' P.O.V  
My eyes widened seeing Amoly kick Larota out of nowhere. It surprised me a lot that Amoly was strong enough to do so. We all starred for a moment, but once Larota got back on the rooftop, Raph held her back as she took out her weapon.  
" You'll pay for that!" Larota yelled as she struggled to get out of Raphael's grip. Amoly became scared as she backed away from us. Mikey tried to calm her down, but it made her even more scared.

" calm down Amoly," Mikey said, " we know it wasn't on purpose..." But Amoly kept backing away. Then she ran off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. We all called out her name as we ran after her. But I had a bad feeling.  
Amoly was too fast for us, Actually, to admit, her level of speed was higher than me Larota and Talena. It seemed like I was slowing down, but Amoly was just running faster and faster.

I wouldn't stop running, not even to take a rest, I just kept going because I was worried about my youngest sister. Then all of a sudden I hear a faint scream. Then I ran faster towards the scream.  
" Help! Help!" Was all I could hear as the cries of pain grew louder. I skid to a stop where the source of the cries came from, but no one was there. I looked around as the cries started again.

I looked around thinking my mind was playing games on me. Larota and Talena could hear it too, I could tell by the look in their eyes. " Somethin' ain't right..." Larota said. " Y-Yeah.." Talena stuttered.  
I looked around and said, " Keep an eye out girls' we don't know what we're up against.." Both Larota and Talena nodded. " Venus help!" A voice cried out. I looked around and said, " Show yourself!"

Then a figure slowly walked out of the shadows and walked up to us swaying side to side as it limped. Then it screeched hurting our ears. My sisters fell to the floor but the sound triggered my power and I turned into my dragon form.  
Leo and his brothers weren't there to see, thank goodness. I become very dangerous to be around when I'm a dragon. Once I turned into my form, I roared loudly into the sky. 

" Chain her.." A voice said as chains started wrapping around my legs and wings. I struggled and growled angrily. It didn't end well, I got pinned to the ground and couldn't get up.  
Talena and Larota took out their weapons and fought to help me escape, and they were actually doing well, working together. " You will not take my sister!" Talena shouted.

Larota agreed and continued to fight. Until all was heard was a loud ' BANG!' Then a loud grunt, I was able to turn back to normal and screamed with horror. " NOO!!!" I screamed as I watched blood go everywhere and a body falls off the rooftop...


	19. Denying the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worse continues to become worse.

Raph's P.O.V  
My brothers and I were running on the rooftops. We were running after the girls, they ran off without us. I ran as fast as I could, but once we got there, all I heard was a loud 'Bang'. My eyes grew wide as I saw blood go everywhere.   
Then to realize that Larota was shot. Tears filled my eyes as I ran over. I grabbed her arm and gritted my teeth. She was dangling off the side of the rooftop.

I tried pulling her up, but a bullet went straight through my arm, causing me to accidentally drop Larota. I yelped in pain and held my bleeding arm, I went to jump off the rooftop to get Larota but got pulled back onto the rooftop.  
" Let me go!" I yelled. I was slammed onto the rooftop and I coughed up blood. I was pinned down just like my brothers, Venus and Talena. There was nothing I could do now.

For once I felt hopeless. But I couldn't just give up, I kicked the guys pinning me down off and I attacked every single guy. After a few minutes, the retreated.  
I growled then jumped down from the rooftop and landed on my feet onto the ground. As I looked around, I yelled out LaPorta's name, trying to look for her.

I thought I saw something, I ran over and saw puddles of blood and a red bandanna. I let tears fall and I picked up the bandanna. Keeping a tight grip on it, I yelled into the sky.  
She can't be gone, She can't be. I sat against the wall and hugged my knees tightly. crying into my knees hoping she was okay. When I looked at her as she dangled from the rooftop, her eyes looked dull.

Even when she fell, I saw her stare at me with those dull eyes. What do I do now?! I can't just sit around and do nothing! I should go and find her! I know she can't be dead!  
I gripped my bleeding arm as thoughts of her being dead or not filled my mind. " Why did it have to be her..? or anyone..?" I asked myself. Whoever shot her is going to die! And that's a promise.

I lifted up my head and stared at the sky, seeing it start to rain. Blood dripped off me. The loud crack of thunder made me scared that I might never find my girlfriend again.  
" Raph?!" I heard someone yell. I just stayed quiet, not wanting to be found. " Raphael?!" Another voice yelled. Then my brothers with Venus and Talena ran over.

Tears still ran down my cheeks. " Are you alright?" Mikey asked me, but rejected his question and looked away. Venus frowned and gently put a hand on my shoulder.  
I pushed her away not wanting to be bothered. " Raph, we'll find her. Let's just go home and figure out a plan." Leo said, I got up and punched him hard a few times. 

" You don't understand anything do you!!" I yelled, about to hit him again until I was held back by Donnie and Mikey. Leo held his bruised face and narrowed his eyes.   
I growled as I struggled. " We will find her! Now you need to understand, we can't just go looking for her and fighting people. We need to figure out what we're up against!" Leo said.

" what's there to know?! We know what we're up against." I yelled. Then Talena kicked me hard in the stomach, making me pass out. "It's for your own good.." was all I heard her say as I blacked out completely.


	20. It's not a dream

Leo's P.O.V

Back at the lair, I was sitting on a chair near Raph to keep a close eye on him. I felt really bad about what happened Larota. But Raph took this to the heart, making him act out like he's been hurt badly.   
It's like his heart exploded making his anger be the aftershock. " How's he doing Donnie?" I asked with a soft sigh. " He'll be fine, he has minor wounds, but the kick Talena gave him made him collapse. Especially since he was enraged.." Donnie said to me.

I nodded slowly and looked over at Venus, she was in the dojo crying. I got up from my seat letting Mikey sit there and I walked to Venus. I was calm and quiet.  
" What is it, Leonardo?" Venus asked me as she stopped crying. I knelt down in front of her and gently wiped the tear off her face, " I'm sorry about Larota." 

" My family is falling apart. Amoly ran off and never came back, Larota was shot and then went missing...I just hope they are not dead.." She said, sobbing a little. I hugged her gently, holding back a frown.  
" I hope so too. I will start going on patrol to look for them." I said to her. Venus gave a small, but grateful smile and hugged me tightly. That was I promise I know I'm going to keep.

Talena's P.O.V

There I stood at the dojo entrance, I peeked in and heard Leo and Venus talking. Venus was right. But it's like the enemy is trying to take us out one by one. I walked away from the entrance and went to my room, I sat at the desk in there and sighed.  
" Is it over? Is it time for my family to end?" I questioned, I opened my little notebook and wrote down what has recently happened, I wrote down many questions that I hope will be answered one by one, each day.

" Why is this happening....?" I asked myself that question so many times. I kept track of the major events that have been occurring. I stood up from my chair and grabbed my cloak.  
I whipped it around my shoulder and tied it. I grabbed my bo staff and walked to the lair entrance without being seen. I wrote a letter saying I'd be back soon and left it on the table.

I left to the surface right after, I went to the store to get some things that I might need. As I began walking back to the lair I heard loud beeping, I turned around and my eyes widened.  
A Giant truck came my way and...


	21. That was too Close...

Talena's P.O.V

I left to the surface right after, I went to the store to get some things that I might need. As I began walking back to the lair I heard loud beeping, I turned around and my eyes widened.  
A Giant truck came my way and nearly hit me, but I was grabbed and pulled out the way just in time. I was shaken up, scared of the what just happened and I couldn't move at all.

I looked up to see who saved me, then my guard went down and I stopped shaking, " Casey..." I said softly. Casey gave me a soft smile, " You need to be more careful, Donnie would kill have killed me if I let you get hit by the truck and not do anything about it.." he said.  
I looked down and got up, " OH, well thank you, Casey Jones.." I said. " You're welcome, Talena." He said as he helped me up. That was way too close. I could have gotten hit and have been badly injured or worse.

" Here, this is yours.." He said as he handed me the bags of food. I sighed with relief seeing the food wasn't crushed. "You're a life saver!" I said with a wide smile as I held the bags of food.  
Casey looked around, It was really dark out and there weren't many lights out. " Let me help you bring the food back to the lair." He said as he took a few bags and helped me bring the food back to the lair.

About 15 minutes passed as Casey and I walked to the lair. When we got there, it was silent...No noise..No movement. " Hello? Anyone here?" I asked as I set the bags on the table.  
Casey set the rest of the bags on the table as We both looked around, Then we heard a scream. We ran to the dojo quickly, " What's going......on??" I slowly stopped feeling worried after seeing Venus fangirl over pictures she was looking at in a magazine.

I looked at Leo and saw Jealousy written all over his face. I sighed, " Venus..." I mumbled. She looked up at him then hid the magazine. " Yes?" She asked.  
" Why are you reading a magazine?" I asked. " I was...?" She said, acting like she didn't just hide a magazine from me. I giggled softly and rolled my eyes, I then walked to Donnie's little lab to check on him.

" Donnie?" I walked in slowly, holding a small bad of things he wanted. Donnie looked at me and walked over with a small smile, " Thank you for getting these things for me. This will help Raph heal faster." He said.  
I nodded then looked over at the sleeping Raph. I honestly feel bad that I kicked him hard in the stomach, But I had no choice other than to do so. I wonder... Will he forgive me?


	22. Last words

Leo's P.O.V

Days have passed since Larota and Amoly went missing. Though we all believe that Larota is dead, But Raph, He refused to believe that. Raph had woke up three days ago. Nothing has been the same.   
But today was the day that Venus and I are going out to search for Larota and Amoly. " Are you Ready Leonardo-san?" Venus said. I looked over at her. " Yes.." Venus smiled a bit, then grabbed her fans, while I grabbed my katanas.

The two of us left the lair. As we arrived at the surface and headed up to the rooftop, The sun was already setting. The white clouds had turned pink and orange as the sky was changing from a light color to a dark color.  
" We have to look for any clues to where Larota and Amoly could be.. Have any ideas?" I asked Venus. Venus looked around a bit. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, yet she was completely calm.

" It is a possibility that Amoly would be in a place that is either very noisy or she would be in a place where no one would expect to find her..." Venus said to me.  
My eyes widened a bit, hoping she wasn't talking about the place I was thinking about. " You don't mean--" She cut me off with a yes. No way would Amoly be there. She should know not to go there.

" We should at least check Leonardo," Venus said. I nodded my head slowly. "Alright. Let's go." I said and the two of us ran on the rooftops. Jumping from one ledge to the other, and sticking to the shadows.  
The sky grew darker, allowing us to be more out in the open. The Foot headquarters was up ahead. It was heavily secured and heavily guarded also. As we arrived at the building, we skid to a stop.

I took out my grappling hook and shot it at the roof. Once the hook attached to something that could support our weight. I pulled Venus close to me by her waist.   
I pressed the button on the holder and we were both pulled up to the rooftop. When I looked at Venus I could see the soft blush upon her cheeks. I just couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful

We soon got to the rooftop and I helped Venus up. But, once I turned around my eyes widened. They knew..... they knew we were going to show up! But how?!   
" L-Leonardo.." Venus stuttered. The way she said my name made me worry about what would happen. I missile was shot at us, but before it hit, I pushed Venus out the way.

But after I pushed her, Raph was suddenly in front of me. He had followed us here, and I didn't even know. The next thing I know is the missile hit Raph and me, and we were both blasted off the roof, sent flying.  
"LEONARDO! RAPHAEL!--" Were the last words I heard from Venus. was this the end? The end of us all?


	23. Burning Tears

Talena's P.O.V

After hearing from Mr. Casey Jones that Leonardo and Raphael were blasted off a building and my sister was taken, I couldn't hold back tears. I had lost my dear sisters.  
I loved them so much, My little sister ran away, My oldest sister was captured by the Shredder and my other older sister was kill... Why must the foot clan take everything from me?

" Talena.." I heard a voice say. I turn around slowly to see Donatello. He had been taking care of me for many days after hearing about what happened to my sister and his brothers.   
I was in a depression mode for a while. " Are you alright? You're crying again." Donatello spoke softly. I looked at him, " I-I'm not crying..." I said to him, but I didn't realize that I was.

Donatello walked up to me and pulled me to his chest, embracing me with a hug. He sniffled as I realized that was crying a little. I suppose the thought of losing everything just hurts me mentally.  
Soon Donnie let go and gently wiped my tears away with his thumb. " It will be alright. I promise..." He said to me. I believed him at first, but something strange was happening.

A beeping sound. Multiple beeping sounds. I didn't understand at first, but as the beeping was going faster, I had figured it out. " Donnie! Some placed a bomb in the la--"   
Before I could finish. multiple bombs went off. Donnie and I were sent flying into a wall. My shell cracked a little from the intense impact. 

I nearly fell unconscious but kept myself awake. A buzzing noise rang in my hear, the smell of smoke and fire clogged my nose. I could barely see anything.   
" D-Donatello..." I stuttered weakly. Looking around slowly for his body. After the bombs stopped exploding I began closing my eyes. 

When my eyes closed I could feel myself being hoisted up over someone's shoulder. I could feel the bandages that were on the person's shoulder.   
I knew right away that it wasn't Donatello, Michelangelo or master splinter... Then who could it have been? I was too weak and in pain to try and figure it out. 

Suddenly my eyes snapped open at the thought that it was a foot soldier or Shredder! It scared me! I did something I normally wouldn't do. I hit the person in the head with my elbow.  
" Ow! What is wrong with you?!" The person growled. My eyes widened as I was sent down on my feet. " I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were a foot soldier!" I told him. It was Raphael! He was alive after all!! 

He looked at me with a scary glare and I looked away quickly. I was lifted right back over his shoulder once again. " Where is Leonardo?" I asked, coughing right after.   
" Over there.." He said as he looked over at Leo who had Donatello hoisted over his shoulder while holding an unconscious Splinter in his arms.

" Let's go, Leo!" Raph said as he left the lair quickly with Leo following right behind him. I will miss the lair, I have so many memories there... and now.. they will burn until they are nothing but ashes...


	24. Punishing the ones who deserve it

Venus' P.O.V

I have been trapped in the foot HQ for many days. Locked up in the dungeon underneath the building. This room wasn't like any other dungeon cell. This one had doors at all. not even a window.  
But at the top of the cell was an opening. It was pretty small, I could get through it, with a little trouble, but I can't due to the bars that blocked me from leaving. 

Nothing had happened to me while I have been in this isolated room. I have gotten food, and water, but that's it.. nothing else.  
And I haven't seen Any foot soldiers or even shredder since the day I watched as my love and his brother were blasted off a rooftop.

The only one I have seen was Karai... She does talk to me about what's been happening outside the building, but the rest of the time she gives me mean expressions and throws my foot on my head.  
Which I do not find funny. I hurt actually.. " make her unable to get up before going in there.." A deep voice said from above me. 

I didn't understand at all... That was until my bandanna was shifting a little on my face. I knew what this meant. Shocking. I take my Bandanna off and wrap it on a bar.  
I lifted myself off the ground, holding onto my bandanna as the room was covered in electricity. I could still feel the pain from the shock. But I had to get used to it.

In order to get out, I will have to get used to the feeling... Once the electrocution was done, I let go of my bandanna and fell right to the ground.  
I grunted in pain and laid there for a second, just to see how this will work. The wall had opened and two men walked inside with rope in their hands. 

I Looked up slightly to see them about to tie me up, I took the opportunity and got up quick, spin kicking one in the face and swiftly knocked out the other man.   
Before I ran out of the room, I grabbed my bandanna and left, running down the hallways as quickly as I could, but also staying in the shadows.

As I ran up the stairs and turned the corner there was a window straight ahead. This was it! I'm escaping this place! I ran faster! and faster! and faster! Until...  
Until I was caught at the last second. hit right in the side with the barrel. My eyes grew wide as I tumbled and rolled on the ground before hitting the wall hard.

" Trying to Escape. Venus?" It was the same voice from earlier... " Sh-shredder." I managed to say while coughing. The man in metal walked up to me, then grabbed my neck, lifting me up into the air.  
I choked a little, he was gripping my neck so hard. Shredder slammed me against the back and I yelped in pain. " How...c-could you... destroy.. t-this c-city.. and h-hurt my f-family.." I stuttered.

That only got me another slam to the wall. I yelped once more in pain. " Shut up! I do not need a weakling like you to tell me things such as that!" He yelled.  
He suddenly dropped me and I fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath. Next thing I new was his falcon claw coming down on me. My eyes grew wide.

Slash! my cheek was scratched. Slash! my arm was cut. SLASH! My leg bled out from the deep cut. I cried out in pain. A snap of Shredder's fingers sent foot ninjas towards me and beat me until I could no longer move.  
It hurt very much. I kept crying and screaming in pain. Until it was all over. Shredder grabbed me by the face and said. " You work for me now.." I looked up at him tiredly before darkness consumed me and I was out cold.


	25. Switching gears

I forgot how long ago it was Since the lair exploded, Larota and Amoly vanished, Leo and Raph were blasted off a building and Venus was taken. The only ones left was me, Donnie, Talena and Master Splinter.   
I guess it's been a pretty long time to me. Maybe three weeks since the city of New York was taken over, and almost the country. Donnie said that in a few months that the world will be taken over.

So that's why we're getting ready to fight Shredder! and the Foot clan! Even though there isn't a lot of us. We would ask Casey and April if they want to help, but they can't get in the city.  
" Mikey... Are you ready?" Donnie asked me. I looked at him and nodded my head. Right now we had already taken back part of the city, with the help of other mutants. 

" Michelangelo... I'll be sure to search for Amoly while we're in non-Foot clan territory. Maybe she's hiding there." Talena said. I looked down, " Thanks." I mumbled.  
I haven't been feeling like myself lately. My happy, pizza loving, wild self was gone. Now I'm just depressed, sad and mostly quiet. I feel like I'm becoming Donnie! Except he's way smarter!

After a few minutes we left our new lair. It was still in the sewers, but deeper underground and farther away from the city. If we were too close to the city i would be dead.......   
A shiver went up to my shell. " That's scary.." I said. " Hm? What's scary Mikey?" Donnie asked. I looked at him, " Uh- nothing! Just talking to myself..." I told him.

" Let us head to the surface." Talena said. " Be careful, and please do come back alive." Master Splinter said. Me, Donnie, and Talena bowed to him before we left.   
once we got to the surface, I covered my eyes a little as dust blew past me. New York looked like a wasteland with foot soldiers all over the place and smoke in the sky.

Donnie began coughing hard out of nowhere " Donnie?? " I said, worried. Talena went to him and helped him use the inhaler he had. Since the air was so bad, Donnie became sick and had trouble breathing.  
He could die out here, but he doesn't care. " I'm alright." My brother said as he finished using the Inhaler. I sighed in relief and looked around. 

" See anything Michelangelo?" Talena questioned. I shook my head no, " Nope! All I see is a burning building and people getting taken out there houses, being lined up with sword pointed at them.." I said.   
I felt someone looking at me. I looked at Talena and Donnie, " What? " I said, confused. Donnie sighed and ran over to stop the foot soldiers. Talena following. But I stood there.

" Was it something I said?!" I shouted. I pouted and ran after them. The three of us began fighting the foot soldiers that were about to kill the innocent people.  
" Huh... Master Shhhhhredder~ was right... You did shhhhow~ up." A voice said. All I could see was something coming out of the shadows. " What the--" I blinked. What was that thing?!

Finally the person, or I should say mutant turtle came out of the shadows. " Y-You're a mutant turtle.. Like us.." Talena stuttered. " Why are you helping the Shredder?!" Donnie questioned.   
The turtle guy grabbed his sword and smirked at us. " I am Tintoretto, and of course I would help my creator... Now shhhhow~ me you pesky turtles- How well you can fight!" He shouted.

This guy was huge! Super buff and super tall! Like seven feet tall! Because I was so distracted with trying to figure out how tall he was, Tito Swung his sword at me.   
My eyes suddenly grew wide when I saw it coming.. My feet were stuck to the floor. Not really but I was too scared to move. " MIKEY!! WATCH OUT!" The only thing I heard after that was a clash of metal...


	26. Unexpected Saviors

Mikey's eyes were tightly shut at the sound of metal clashing. He slowly opened his eyes and then his eyes widened. " It can't be..." he whispered.  
It was Leonardo. He's alive! " L-Leo.." He stuttered. Leo didn't pay any attention to Mikey, his focus was on Tintoretto. " Now Raph!" He shouted and Raph came out of now where from above. 

He kicked Tintoretto in the face and sent him flying. " That'll teach you to stay away from Mikey." Raph growled. He landed on his feet and crossed his arms.   
" Raph! Leo!" Mikey said and smiled as he hugged them." You're alive!" He said. Talena and Donnie went over. Leo chuckled. " Hey Mikey." He said. 

" W-we thought you were dead!" Donnie told them. " We would of been if it weren't for Dariyasa, Maolier and Olivier." Raph mumbled. " Who?" Mikey said.  
" D-Did you say... Maolier and Oliver?" Talena said suddenly three figures jumped down from the roof tops. It was the three Raph mentioned. Talena's eyes became watery.

" Mother... father.." She whispered and ran to them, hugging them tightly. Maolier and Olivier smiled and hugged back. They were so glad she was okay.   
" Venus, Larota and Amoly are-" Talena was interupted by Olivier. " We know.. we're going to bring them home." He said to her. Talena nodded her head with a smile on her face.

" None of you are going anywhere!" Tintoretto said as he walked over, gripping his sword. " We will handle this.. the rest of you go on ahead." Maolier said and got ready.  
Talena nodded. " Let's go!" Leo said as him, Talena, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Dariyasa followed. " Looks like we have a snapping turtle.. get it?" Olivier said with a chuckle.

Maolier stared at him and sighed. " and you wonder why Larota never respected you.." She mumbled.Olivier pouted and the two of them attacked Tintoretto.   
Meanwhile, back with the others.. " So who's she?" Mikey asked, pointing at Dariyasa. " That's Dariyasa, we found her underwater in a boat.." Leo said.

Dariyasa looked at Mikey with her eyes narrowed. " She's scary.." Mikey said. " Just don't piss her off.." Raph said to him as they headed to the Foot HQ.   
Once they arrived at the foot HQ there were tons of Foot soldiers surrounding the building. " How are we going to get in.." Leo whispered. He looked around carefully for a way to get in. 

Dariyasa pointed to a vent at the side of the building. It was a bit small, but they should be able to fit. " Good idea." Leo said." Talena, Donnie-" " Already on it!" Donnie said. His and Talena's Staff's extended.  
The two of them went to the other side of the building, then ran towards the HQ. Once they got to the edge, they slammed the bottom of their staffs onto the roof and pushed off.

Talena got to the side of the building first and kicked the cover into the vent and slid a bit. Donnie went in right after her. " good, we made it.." He said and put a thumbs up to Leo.  
Leo nodded his head and looked at Dariyasa. " Go ahead." He said. Dariyasa got out a bow and arrow she had made and aimed it above the vent. Leo made sure the wire was stable. 

" Let's go." He said and began going walking up the robe carefully, the others following right behind him. Luckily they all made it across and into the vent.   
The turtles crawled through the vent and slid out quietly, sticking to the shadows. "Hey guys! I found Someone!" Donnie whispered. They ran over and looked inside the room window, " It's...."


	27. One found, two to find

"Hey, guys! I found Someone!" Donnie whispered. They ran over and looked inside the room window, " It's... Amoly!" Don told them. Mikey pushed Donnie out of the way and looked into the room through the small glass window in the door.   
His eyes suddenly widened seeing how wounded Amoly was. Amoly had been there for a while now... her shell was cracked, her ankle was messed up and she had cuts and bruises all over her. 

And the one who did that to her was no one other than the Shredder. Donnie looked at Mikey and saw the look on his face. His expression went calm as he began disabling the high tech lock on the door.  
Once the door was open, Mikey instantly ran in and hugged Amoly, but alas... she did not hug back. Mikey looked at her sadly," Amoly?"He whispered.

" M-Mikey.." Amoly managed to say. her eyes were rather dull and looked lifeless, it didn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.   
" I-It... h-hurts.." She whispered weakly. " Donnie! Get over here!" Mikey shouted and with that, Donnie instantly ran over. He grabbed some bandages that he had with him and began wrapping Amoly's wounds.

" This is the best I can do for now.." Donnie told the two. " We don't have time to stay, we need to keep moving.." Leo said. Mikey nodded at his eldest brother's words.  
So, he carefully picked up the wounded female, not planning on leaving her behind and get hurt again. He was going to take her with him. Within a minute, the turtles were on the move. 

Talena stayed in the back of the group, holding back the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. Her little sister was hurt... she doesn't like this feeling she just moments ago felt.  
She wondered how injured Venus was... and she also wondered how wounded Larota was; if she didn't die from getting shot. 

' Why am I the only one who hasn't gotten what I deserved? Why did it have to be them?' She thought to herself. Dariyasa noticed the expression on Talena's face.  
" Do not worry... I believe your sisters are all going to be with you once again..." She told her. Talena looked at her and blinked before smiling sadly. " Thank you." She said.

Dariyasa nodded her head. 

 

With one out of three sisters found, only more pain and suffering awaits. Currently, on the other side of the HQ, Venus was curled up in a corner, shaking uncontrollably. She had been tortured and constantly staring at a wall.  
Her mindset had changed. After all, she had been through in this disgusting place, she had switched sides, devoting herself and also promising that she would destroy the turtles.

BUT, there was one thing Venus knew for sure she would find much difficulty defeating. Venus bit her bottom lip as she glared at the wall intensely. "Alive.."


	28. The death of "ME"

Shredder walked down the hall and stopped at Venus' cell. He opened the door and stepped in. " You have a job to do...and I expect you to complete it or it means the death of your beloved sister.." He said.  
He was referring to Amoly since he thinks she is still locked up in her special room. Venus slowly stood up, swaying slightly. " Beloved... Sister?" She mumbled.

A smirk began to pierce her lips. " I love no one...The old Venus is dead... I am a new me. I am, Milo." She said. ( Get it?! Venus DEMILO! XD no?)Shredder nodded his head and took off her shackles. He then tossed her a black ninja outfit and gave her new weapons.  
Milo took it and shredded it, she only used part of the clothing for a new mask, for her legs and waist. She narrowed her eyes and took the new weapons.

The new weapons were like her usual ones, but the new ones were razor sharp and could make it easier for her to kill. " Now.. kill them all.." Shredder demanded. Venus nodded, " Yes, master Shredder. " She said.  
Milo ran out the cell and down the halls in silence. She was going to find those intruders and kill them all. after a few minutes of running, she skids to a halt.

The others had also skidded to a stop. " Venus..." Leo mumbled. Milo looked at him and jumped at him, attempting to slash him. " My name is Milo!"She said. Leo unsheathed his Katana and blocked her attack.  
Talena gasped, " Venus! What are you doing?!" She said. Venus grabbed a shuriken from the back of her shell and threw it at Talena.

Raph narrowed his eyes and used his Sais to hit the Shuriken away. " No one else going getting hurt on my watch." He said. Milo huffed and kicked Leo in the side.   
She then attacked the others, tossing them around, punching and kicking and slashing. " You all with Perish.." She said darkly. They all looked at her with widened eyes, except Dariyasa.

Dariyasa had gotten back up and run at Venus DE Milo at full speed. She unsheathed her katanas and took on Venus DE Milo head on.  
It was more difficult than she thought, but Milo was thinking this was too easy. she slashed at Dariyasa's face, cutting her eye. 

Dariyasa yelped and stumbled back a bit, holding her left eye which was bleeding. Milo walked up to her, clenching her weapon.   
" Now, it is time for you to meet your end... you will be the first I destroy." She said. She walked up to her and was about to slash her neck until she was kicked away.

Milo hit the floor with a grunt before getting back up. Her eyes narrowed. " I Never expected for you to be here so early.." She mumbled.  
" Well, Isn't this fun... Of course, I would be here early... this is an all-out battle and I wouldn't want to miss out.." Someone said. They stood in front of Dariyasa and took out their weapons, " I challenge you!" That person said and attacked Venus head on.


	29. Larota Vs. Venus

Milo got ready for the attack. Her eyes narrowed more and she dodged every single one. ' To think that she got stronger over the months..' she thought to herself.

 

Larota smirked a little, " It's not fun when I can't actually get one hit on you!" She said. Milo smirked back, " Then this won't be fun for you at all!" Milo shouted and kicked her hard in the side.

Larota grunted when she was hit. She slid on the floor- still on her feet. Her eyes narrowed as she twirled her weapons in her hands. " Let's dance.." She said, becoming serious.  
The two sisters went at each other, throwing kicks and punches and cutting each other up. Larota grabbed a hold of Venus' braided bandanna. 

She pulled harshly and swung Venus at a wall. Once Venus De Milo hit the wall, Larota wrapped the braid around her wrist and pulled her sister to her, only to smashed her fist into her face.  
Milo yelped in pain when she had hit the wall but then cried out in pain when Larota's fist came in contact with her face. Milo's nose began to bleed. 

Larota threw Venus away. "Listen to me Venus.. this isn't you.. you would never hurt your family. " She said. Milo got up and attempted to punch her, only to be sweep kicked and fell to the ground.  
" You would never hurt Your sisters... or even Leo... The Shredder probably brainwashed you or something..but you need to snap out of it!" Larota shouted at her.

Milo got back onto her feet, shaking a little. " I-I'll kill you! You annoying little--" She said to her and attempted to hit her again, but was taken down with ease and pinned down tightly.  
Larota narrowed her head and stomped once on Venus' shell. " Would you just shut up and listen! Deep down inside, I know you're still there Venus! Now snap out of it!" 

Larota slapped Venus hard across the face, to see if she could be able to knock some sense into her. Venus winced and looked at Larota, staring at her.  
She slowly was going back to her normal self again. " You really are annoying...You annoying little sister.." She said, giving a little smile. Larota looked down at her and smirked as she helped her up.

" Hehe, actually you're the annoying one.." Larota said to her. Venus got up, then looked at the others. She walked over and bowed. " I apologize for any trouble I have caused you all." She said.  
Leo looked at her and hugged her close, " You don't need to apologize, Venus... you were here for so long, Shredder must have done something to you." He said. 

Venus hugged back and nodded her head a little." Thank you.." she whispered. She looked at her sister's and smiled softly. Talena looked at her and smiled happily.  
Shredder suddenly walked in. With some soldiers and karai. " Well, if it isn't the turtles.. and also... Milo and her sisters... You were supposed to kill them, Milo.." He said.

" I no longer will do what you say Shredder." She said as she let go of Leo. "...And my name isn't Milo. It's Venus De Milo!"


	30. We'll stand and fight til the bitter end!

Today marks the day that New York will be taken from Shredder's hands. But, will the saviors actually be able to accomplish this?

This was their chance. To finally take down the enemy that brought them and the world so much sorrow. The turtles stood side by side with their weapons out, ready to fight.   
Even Amoly, who was terribly injured, was standing beside her sisters to fight. Shredder glared at them with pure anger and hatred. " You think you can stop me, turtles?!" he shouted.

He unsheathed his falcon claws and attacked them. " Just like we practiced guys!" Leo said as the turtles ran towards them and attacked. Dariyasa stayed back though.   
She looked around a bit before slowly stepping away. She knew that this wasn't her fight. Plus, there was someone else who needed to be taken care of while the others took care of Shredder.

So, Dariyasa walked into the shadows and left. Meanwhile, back with the others, everyone had switched partners. Venus was usually paired up with Larota, but now she was paired up with Leo.  
The same with her sisters. Larota to Raph, Talena to Donnie, and Amoly to Mikey. They attacked shredder by two's so that there wasn't a lot of chaos and confusion if they went all at once.

Unfortunately, Shredder was able to push them back, no matter how they came at him. He was able to stab, slash and punch whoever came close to him.  
Raph grunted in pain, since he was the one to be stabbed. He helps his bleeding arm in pain, the wounded arm going limp. " Dammit..."He mumbled.

" C'mon hot head, don't let an injury get to you!" Larota shouted as she was able to land a kick to Shredder's stomach, pushing him back, only a little.  
" Shut up!" Raph said,but in a slightly playful way. He smirked a bit and stabbed his limp arm with his sai. He was able to regain feeling in his arm, but he felt pain.

He tried to ignore it as best he could as he ran towards Shredder. Leo ran beside Raph, " You alright?" He asked him. Raph only nods. Leo smiles only a little and than runs a bit faster.  
" Leo, i need to get to the other side of Shredder!" Venus said. Leo nodded, " Donnie, you ready?" He shouted. " Roger that Leo!" Donnie said. He spun his Bo staff in his hands.

He extended it towards Venus. Venus grabbed a hold of it and was swung up and over Shredder. Then she pressed her feet against the wall." Amoly! Talena!" She shouted.  
The two nodded and they did the same move Donnie and Venus did, although Talena aimed lower. Amoly was swung towards Shredder's feet and Venus pushed off the wall, aiming for his head.

 

The two hit Shredder hard, causing him to flip all over the place before hitting the ground. He was obviously pissed because of this.  
He stood right back up only to get stabbed in the shoulder with a katana and hit multiple times with nunchucks. Donnie tripped Shredder from behind as Larota and Raph dashed at Shredder, punching him hard!

It caused Shredder to yelp in pain. He had enough. " You turtles are persistent as ever! Now come and meet your end!" He shouted. " We're going to stop you Shredder!" Amoly yelled.   
" Because we have our honor to protect!" Leo and Venus shouted at the same time. " We're brave and strong!" Raph and Larota shouted. " We're intelligent!" Donnie and Talena said.

The six of them moved away from Shredder as a distraction before Amoly and Mikey popped out of no where and hit Shredder, breaking his armor. " And we're unpredictable!" The two shouted.   
Shredder shouted in pain and stumbled back. " I'm not going to let a bunch of turtles think they can stop me just because you broke my armor!" He remarked.

" We're no JUST turtles.." Raph said. The four turtle girls ran at Shredder. " WE'RE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" The girls yelled and attempted there final attack...


	31. Final Chapter: We were born as heroes!

" WE'RE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" The turtle girls yelled in unison as they attempted there final attack. This was their chance! to finally take down Shredder!  
Shredder took a defensive, yet offensive stance, so he can be able to attack while also blocking their attacks. He assumed that, since the turtles were pretty injured that their attacks won't be very effective.

 

But... He thought wrong. What happened was the exact opposite of what he assumed. The girls put all their strength into their attacks. Even if it meant they won't be able to attack again if it doesn't effect Shredder.  
One by one, the girls kicked and slashed at Shredder. But the only damage they were able to make was breaking apart his armor, and breaking his weapons. 

 

Shredder stumbled back a bit as his armor fell off him. " What the-?!"He looked down at his armor which was now in pieces scattered around him.   
" Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted. The four male turtles came from above and hit Shredder all at once with their weapons. Shredder hit the floor hard and was bleeding out from the slashes and stabs and from the hard hits. 

But he wasn't dead yet. " I..I refuse to lose.. to-" Before Shredder could even finish, Larota but her foot on his head. " Just shut up.." She said. Shredder just laid there weakly,unable to move because his body had gone limp.  
The eight turtles looked at each other and smiled big. They did it! They actually defeated Shredder! Mikey ran up to Amoly and picked her up, spinning her around and showering her in kisses,causing her to laugh.

Donnie looked at Talena and slowly opened up his arms to her. Talena looked at him and smiled softly as she shyly walked up and hugged him gently, but Donnie hugged her pretty tight.  
Raph walked up to Larota and light, yet playfully punched her in the arm, only to be grabbed and pulled into a kiss. Venus and Leo walked up to each other.

Both of them having soft smiles on their faces. " We did it." Leo spoke first. Venus nods her head. " Yes, yes we did." She spoke and leaned her forehead against his.   
Leo leaned down a bit so their foreheads will press against each other. The two were so happy to see each other again after everything.

Dariyasa walked in, tossing a tied up Karai on the floor. " I have caught the daughter of the enemy." She said in an emotionless tone. Leo looked over at Dariyasa and saw a tied up Karai.  
Suddenly, Master splinter, Olivier and Maolier ran into the room. When they saw Shredder unable to move on the ground, they sighed with relief. 

" Were you able to stop Tintoretto?" Talena asked the Olivier, which he smiled and nodded. " Yes we did.. he'll be sleeping for a long time.." He replied.   
Amoly gasped hearing them as she was set down. " That's a long time of sleeping! I wish i can sleep that long.." She said, pouting a bit. " He's dead, Amly..." Larota told her.

Amoly blinked and smiled nervously. " Oh~..." Larota, Talena and Olivier sighed. All three of them were thinking the exact same thing. That she needs to have a better understanding of what people say...  
" This is no time to be standing around and chatting. We must find all the Foot ninjas and destroy them..." Maolier said. Everyone nodded and left.

They had made sure that Shredder, Karai and all the Foot ninjas in the building were tightly restrained somewhere safe before actually leaving.  
As the sun began to set and the moon began to rise, the turtles and master splinter captured and brought in most of the Foot ninjas and other workers who worked for Shredder,while the others were chased away.

3 months later

Three months have passed since the turtles were able to take back New York and soon enough the world was back in order. The turtles were able to rebuild the lair and were currently relaxing there.   
" Venus, the guys and I are going out for patrol... are you going to be alright when I'm gone?" Leo asked, walking over to Venus and placing a kiss to her head. 

Venus looked at him and smiled a bit. " yes Leonardo.. I will be just fine." she told him. Leo nodded a bit. " Alright then." He said and walked towards the entrance.  
" Raphael... Get me five bags of hot fries!" Larota demanded. " No way! You're not allowed to have that dammit!" Raph told her. " I'll get you fruit..." he said and ran out before she could yell at him. 

Larota groaned in annoyance. " Talena.. I'm going to try and find some parts for the heater... So i might be out for a bit longer than the others.." Donnie told Talena.   
Talena nods her head a bit. " Okay, just be careful Donnie." She said softly to him. Donnie smiled at her and kissed her forehead before running after Raph, grabbing his bag on the way out.

Lastly, Mikey ran up to Amoly and handed her one of his video games consoles. " Here you go!" He said and kissed her cheeks a few times before following after the others.   
Amoly smiled wide and instantly started playing. Once the four left, the girls watched TV. " What a pain.." Larota mumbled. " Calm Down Larota.. he's just trying to get you to eat healthy." Venus told her.

" I know that..but still." Larota was still annoyed. Talena snuggled into her blanket and hummed softly. " We're going to be like this for a while.." Talena softly told her sisters.   
Venus smiled softly and nodded her head. Her sisters looked at her, each of them smiling in their own way. " Of course we are.. We're all carrying the next generation of ninjas.." She said.

And so, The story continues...

The End


End file.
